


A Deal Worth Making

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Darkness Fics [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alley Sex, Cages, Cock Cages, Collars, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leashes, Loss of Identity, M/M, Objectification, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick needed drugs, and he needed them badly. When he goes to pick up the stash he bought, he meets the head drug dealer, and things go south for him immediately. Nick soon learns just what he is worth, and what he will do to get the drugs he needs.





	A Deal Worth Making

**Author's Note:**

> Well my head has gone into the darkness yet again. After writing Terror, I wasn't sure I would ever write something dark like that again. Well, here we are. I have now started to do fics with all the guys being dark, as well as being taken. First was Howie over Kevin, and this one is Kevin over Nick.

Kevin wandered around the city, late at night. It was time for another drug deal, and he was waiting for his associate to make the drop. He had had his eye on the guy picking up the stash, and was intending on getting a little rough with him, make him prove his worth. 

“Howard, when are you making the drop, time is of the essence!” Kevin barked into his cell, already annoyed.

“I’m dropping it in two minutes. Nickolas should be picking it up about ten minutes later, if he actually listened to our threats, sir” Howard reported back, looking around, waiting for the alley to clear. 

He dropped the stash of drugs, and walked away, smirking. He knew that Kevin was hanging around, waiting for Nickolas to come pick it up. He walked back to the house that he, Kevin, and Brian shared. 

Nick looked around the alley, knowing he had to pick up his stash, before it disappeared. He had called Howard, knowing that the older man had the best drugs available. He had heard that Howard reported to an older male than he, but he didn’t know the man’s name or what he looked like. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kevin barked out, as he shoved Nick against the wall. 

“Sorry, sir, I am just getting my stash that I paid for” Nick mumbled out, terrified. His eyes widened, as he saw Kevin’s eyes darken, a sadistic smile on his face. 

“Well, guess you are Nickolas than. Let’s see if you are worthy enough to get my drugs” Kevin grabbed the stash, putting it in his pocket, hearing Nick’s whimper. 

It had been about a day since Nick had used, and he was craving the drugs badly. He looked up at Kevin, and immediately lowered his eyes. He felt Kevin unzipping his pants, and he trembled. 

“You are getting fucked, and I’m using you. You pass, you get the drugs. I had better be satisfied though, if not, you can go somewhere else for your needs” Kevin growled as he pushed Nick up against the brick wall. 

Nick’s whimper was the only response, as Kevin pulled his own pants down, and shoved his dry cock into Nick’s unprepared ass. 

“Scream and you get nothing” Kevin snarled into his ear, pulling his head back. Nick whimpered in pain, and nodded, biting his lip, to not scream out. 

“Good boy, you actually listen, at least a lot better than my last client did. Seems I won’t have to make you disappear, like I did for him. Poor Alexander never learned his lesson” Kevin shook his head, waving off the memories, smirking at the trembling man underneath him. 

Kevin fucked Nick hard and fast, and reached around, squeezing the younger man’s cock. He smirked and pulled out, feeling Nick collapse against the wall. He pulled the blonde up by his hair, and forced him to his knees and shoved his cock down his throat, laughing at the gag that Nick let out. 

“Swallow it, slut, just like you are supposed to. You might just get the honor of becoming my own personal fuck toy if you do well. I have another associate besides Howard, and we would love to have our own toy to use. Is that what you want? Become a drugged-out fuck toy? Because I can make that happen” Kevin snarled down, as he felt Nick sucking his cock. 

Nick’s eyes widened as he thought about the implications of this man’s statements. He wanted, needed the drugs, and was willing to do anything to get them. He never thought he would sink this low, but he could see no other option. He knew that the drugs were the best in the city. 

“There we go slut, swallow my cum, like a good boy” Kevin smirked as he unloaded into the younger man’s mouth, shoving his balls in his face. He felt Nick swallow, and he pulled himself away, Nick catching his breath. 

“So, what’s the decision, become my fuck toy or not?” Kevin asked, dangling the drugs in front of Nick, watching the younger man look back and forth at the dangling bag, almost hypnotizing him. 

“I’ll be your fuck toy, Sir. I need the drugs, and am willing to do anything for them” Nick responded, keeping his eyes lowered. 

“Good choice toy. Follow me, keeping your eyes lowered, and stay behind me. I will bring you to your new home” Kevin barked, and Nick followed, doing as Kevin ordered. 

A few minutes later, they made their way to a rough looking home, and Kevin walked in, calling out Howard and Brian’s names, telling them to come to the living room. 

“Get naked, kneel on the floor, eyes lowered. You will learn your place quickly” Kevin growled, and Nick nodded, taking his clothes off, kneeling on the floor, hands behind his back.  He knew he wouldn’t be wearing clothes again for a long time, if ever again. 

He heard two pairs of feet come into the room, and double gasps hit his ears. 

“Brian, Howard, meet our new fuck toy. It has surrendered himself to us, to be used as we want to, in exchange for the drugs it craves” Kevin prodded the blonde with his shoe, and Nick crawled over to Brian and Howard’s shoes, kissing them, and moving back next to Kevin. 

“Kevin, are you sure it’s worth it? It looks scrawny, and not really up for much” Brian asked, looking down at the blonde, disgust on his face. 

“Oh, it is more than worth it. It didn’t make a peep when I fucked him, and it sucked me off amazingly well. It is perfect, and will be an obedient fuck toy, if it wants the drugs it craves so badly” Kevin looked down sadistically, and smiled hearing the small whimper that Nick let out. 

“Where is it sleeping? We have the cage in your room, if that is what you want?” Howard asked, smirking at the kneeling blonde. 

“Where else would it sleep? It has no rights, all it’s used for is fucking and pleasing us” Kevin grinned, as Brian and Howard’s eyes lit up.

 “Follow me toy, see your new sleeping space” Kevin reached down and collared Nick, leashing him. He yanked on the leash, pulling him towards his bedroom.

“This is yours. You will sleep in here, when we let you, and where you will stay when we don’t have need of you. Maybe one day you will get out of it, but not anytime soon” Kevin smiled cruelly, as Nick looked up briefly at the cage, eyes wide in terror.  

“Let’s get those drugs in you, and see how pliant you become” Kevin loaded up a syringe with the drugs Nick had bought, and plunged it into his arm. Nick immediately felt himself become hazy and compliant. 

“Brian, Howard, want a round with the toy?” Kevin asked as he dragged Nick back out to the living room. Both men nodded, and took the leash. 

“Toy, hands and knees, now!” Howard barked, and watched as Nick assumed the position, leash hanging down between his arms. 

“Let’s cage the toy, it isn’t getting pleasured anytime soon. It will be rare if that comes off, and it gets lucky” Brian sneered, as he wrapped the cock cage around Nick’s engorged member. 

“Good choice Brian. I want to fuck its hole, and then I want you to do it. Get all of our cum in there, fill it up” Howard plunged his cock into Nick’s already abused hole, and all Nick did was slightly whimper, knowing not to make noise, slowly realizing what would be happening to him. 

Howard fucked him nice and slow, feeling his cock fill up in Nick’s hole, screaming out “TOY!” as he unloaded into Nick, pulling out, and Brian immediately stuck his cock in, fucking him hard and fast. Nick remained silent, knowing that there was nothing he could do. Kevin noticed his resigned demeanor, and smirked. 

“Looks like Toy finally gave up, realized what it’s worth is. To be owned, and used, be nothing more than a toy. This one will be a keeper for a while, gentleman” Kevin announced, and Brian and Howard grinned happily. 

“I’m getting tired. Let’s put Toy in its cage for a while, I want to sleep” Howard said a while later, after watching Nick suck Brian off, and then get plugged, keeping his hole widened. 

“I agree” Kevin yawned, and picked up Nick’s leash, dragging him to the cage, opening it, and pushing him in. There was a thin mattress on it, that Nick curled up on, falling asleep instantly. Kevin tied the leash to the bar of the cage, so that Nick couldn’t escape, but knew that he wouldn’t. 

As he fell asleep, Nick knew that he had been stripped of his humanity, his rights, everything, but he couldn’t see another way to get the drugs that he and his body needed. He knew he would do anything, but he never imagined going this far. Now, he was nothing more than an object. He knew no one would look for him, so he resigned himself to just being used and abused. 

Kevin got in bed, and looked at his new Toy. He was glad he had gone to check out Nickolas grabbing the stash. He, and his associates, now had a fuck toy, that they could use and abuse all they wanted. It had been a worthwhile night, and he couldn’t wait to get more use out of Nick tomorrow, knowing the young blonde would be ready and willing to be fucked, and please him, knowing he couldn’t ever leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this one. Tune in to see what my next pairing is, and what I do in that one. It will be up Wednesday night. See y'all there!


End file.
